


Untitled 2009 More Joy Day Snippet (Leia Kara Zoe)

by cofax



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Firefly, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippet for Victoria P., More Joy Day 2009, inspired by <a href="http://p-userpic.livejournal.com/71144171/170067">this icon.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled 2009 More Joy Day Snippet (Leia Kara Zoe)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musesfool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/gifts).



"A princess, huh?" Starbuck leaned across the table and filled the glasses again.

Leia shrugged, the movement even further disarranging her complicated hair. Zoe wondered how many hours it took to make it do that. More time than she had, anyway.

"It's mostly ceremonial," Leia went on, and threw back her shot. She didn't even blink this time, and Zoe raised an eyebrow, impressed. "We are a Republic, after all." She sounded defensive.

"I think that's what we are, too," said Starbuck. Her glass was already empty. She picked it up and stared at it, turning it in her hands. "Well, what we're supposed to be. Things have gotten weird."

"What about you?" Leia asked Zoe politely. Zoe had a hard time picturing this tiny woman being anything other than polite, although the firefight earlier had proven she knew how to handle the very strange gun at her hip.

Zoe sipped her drink and didn't scowl at the taste, although it was no better than the rotgut Jayne liked to buy. "Dunno as I could tell you," she admitted. "Government's all in the Core, really. Last time I got a vote was before the war, and that was just the water district."

Starbuck leaned back in her chair. "Huh." 

"Yeah," agreed Zoe.

Leia frowned at her glass. After a long moment, she put her hands on the table. "This is boring," she announced. "Let's go shoot something."

So they did.


End file.
